Dirait On
by MissB8604
Summary: [RogerAngel] A series that I'm doing to explore the relationship that Roger wants but Angel can't seem to understand.FINAL Installment Up.
1. Dirait On

**Author's Notes: "Dirait On" is French for "So they say". Yes, I know this pairing is unheard of, but it suddenly became extremely hot to me as I thought about it. Let me know what you think. Don't read if you don't like smut, mmkay? Thanks. Haven't written in a while and I miss it. **

**I OWN NOTHING (only plot).**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

"Oh really?"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Roger."

Slowly, he walked up to her, embracing her tall-heeled frame as she leaned her own body into his. Grabbing her behind hungrily, Roger took this creature, this person who he'd only have the right or pleasure to say a quick hello too and placed his lips onto hers slipping his tongue into her mouth. Moaning quietly, she placed her hands onto his face deepening their kiss. Involuntarily, the two began backing up until the back of Roger's legs hit the bed.

Breaking the kiss, Roger sat himself on the bed pulling Angel onto him, motioning her to straddle him. She did so moving the hair from her wig out of her perfectly painted face, before finally reuniting their lips once again. Angel lifted the front of her skirt, getting herself free so that she could grind Roger as he caressed her firm backside. Rock hard, Roger could feel her own erection graze against his as she moved her hips expertly in a circular motion.

Freeing his hands from underneath her skirt, Roger placed his chilly hands up Angel's back causing her to wince at the temperature change. As he caressed her back, he brought his fingers to her nipples playing with them slightly as she moaned, biting her lower lip slightly. Lifting her blouse, Roger flicked each nipple eagerly with his tongue making sure to fondle her ass again, as her moaning was turning him on. "Mmmm…" She moaned as he licked and kissed her chest. Her hands grasping his arms as each shock of pleasure took her body.

He wanted nothing to do but touch her, he was fascinated as they all were with Angel, but more than everyone else he wanted to experience what Collins experienced, he wanted to taste what Collins' tasted. Since the day the sauntered into the loft handing Mark and himself a wade of money, he was quietly infatuated with her, often eyeing her every move. He genuinely lusted after her, a sensation that hadn't hit him since April. Who was Angel really? Why had she come to them? What was the point of his obsession? So many questions had run through Roger's head as he helped Angel pull her panties down to her ankles.

Using Roger's shoulder for balance, Angel took off her jade green panties off of her stiletto and dropped them to the floor. Following her lead, Roger stood up removing his jeans as he watched Angel bend down to dig through her purse, watching her find a tiny bottle of lube and palming it into her hand. The rocker groaned as he eyed her soft brown behind underneath her short skirt, his erection becoming unbearable. Sitting himself, back on the bed, Roger waited as patiently as he could for her to come back.

"Do you know what to do sweetie?"

Roger began to stutter a little bit, nervous about not knowing what to do.

"No." He said simply.

Smiling, Angel opened the bottle of lube and poured some into her hand smoothing it onto to Roger's hard member. Closing his eyes, Roger began to concentrate on Angel's delicate hand moving up and down his shaft, surrounding himself in the scent of the lubricant.

"Here sweetie, take this."

Roger quickly opened his eyes, opening his hand to her. She poured some onto his right hand and took the rocker's hand to her backside motioning him to spread her butt cheeks.

"Just put your fingers inside me." She breathily moaned as she anxiously waited the penetration to come to her.

Roger did so, making sure to treat her body gently as she adjusted to his fingers. "Fuck." Angel said as she began to grind Roger's fingers as he went as deep as he could inside of her. Taking them out, Roger wiped the remainder of the lube on the entrance to her, teasing her.

When the two had decided that they were ready, Angel passionately kissed Roger as she moved into position over him, her heels digging into his thighs. Roger's large member caused the drag queen to recoil at the pain, taking her time to get her body used to someone that wasn't Collins. "Oh God…" She cried out as she finally got her body where it needed to be and all pain ceased to exist.

Bucking slowly, Angel lifted her body in and up and down motion, listening to the slap of her body against Roger's own. Wordless, the rocker buried his face into her chest, cupping underneath her to give her more of a bounce as they fucked. Forgetting about her skirt that was soaked in lubricant and sweat, Angel rammed herself onto Roger's penis, her orgasm not far away.

Roger's mind was a blank, this is what it feels like, and this is what it feels like to experience Angel. If they were going to fuck, he was going to make it a good fuck for her because it was already a done deal for him. Taking her hips, Roger helped the drag queen to ram himself inside her, feeling her tense around him as they quickened their pace.

"Fuck…me….!" Angel screamed feeling her wig bounce on top of her head, tickling her ear. "Roger…fuck…me…"

Fuck her he did.

She came, all over his stomach, her seed warm and sticky as she came down. Her moans didn't stop, and they wouldn't stop as she began to feel another orgasm as large as her first be possible for her. The two's pace quickened even faster as they rammed one another, Roger's voice springing out in "fucks" and "shits".

Coming, Roger sprayed himself deep inside of Angel as she continued to fuck him as her second orgasm came to her. Yelping out, Angel completely slumped onto Roger's body as he gasped for air. Giggling, Angel laid her head on Roger's chest, kissing it occasionally. "I told you Davis, I told you that you didn't know what you were getting yourself into."

Roger laughed out loud, his chest rising and falling quickly, "Yeah right…who said I didn't?"


	2. Tendresse Touchant, Dirait On

**Author's Notes[Part of a Series; 2nd Installment; "Tendresses Touchant, Dirait On" is French for "Tenderness Touches, So they say." Yes, I know this pairing is unheard of, but it suddenly became wonderful to me and I love it. Let me know what you think. I too, am a Collins/Angel purist, but I think that I'm going to explore this relationship a little more.**

**I OWN NOTHING (only plot). **

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

Roger fumbled with his guitar thinking of the afternoon he'd had with Angel and just how wrong it was for the both of them to do what they did. Nevertheless, deep within the recesses of the rocker, he felt a sense of pride in what happened between them. Never, ever was he the type of person to hurt anyone that was as close to him as Collins, but in the end he felt like it was good for the both of them to let go of all the shit that was around him or her.

Mimi and Roger had broken up again, resulting in Mimi's move in with the newly divorced Benny who couldn't wait to bed Mimi as soon as Alison left the house. Collins on the other hand was still unbearably committed to Angel, resulting in Angel's nervousness about the relationship. Collins had gotten rough with her one night and it scared Angel to the point that she slept in their stairwell until Collins fell asleep. He loved her, with all of his heart actually but he just couldn't let Angel be Angel.

No, when he thought about it, they weren't good enough excuses to fuck your best friend's boyfriend, but he wanted something to justify the afternoon of his entire life. That day he fucked, no, made love to Angel Dumott Schunard.

He hadn't talked to Angel or Collins since then and felt like he should pay a visit. Angel never said anything about not tell anyone about their encounter, but it didn't mean that he should. Why would he? He wanted to keep it to himself, but although their respective lovers/exes saw them differently, Angel and Roger were going to keep this underground relationship until both of them decided not to.

Roger knocked lightly on Angel's door, hearing footsteps come to the door.

"Who is it?"

Angel's voice.

Roger involuntarily sighed; just hearing her voice got him hard.

"It's…" Clearing his throat, Roger fixed his jacket before answering again. "Roger…"

Angel paused on the other side, adjusting her shirt before opening the door. Inside she panicked, she wasn't dressed and she hated that Roger had to see her, as him.

Slowly she opened the door, a small smile coming across her face. "Hey you."

Roger coughed, covering his mouth with hand as he saw Angel without all of the make-up and heels. "Hey Ang. Is Collins here?"

Angel walked over to the kitchen, her hips swinging back and forth. "No sweetie, he's not here. Still at work. Why? Is there something wrong?"

Roger closed the door behind him, taking his jacket off and laying it on the couch. "No, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering if he got off work early today or not."

Laying herself on the couch with a glass of water, Angel shook her bottle of AZT and took out two pills. "Never does sweetie, he took an extra tutoring job so he stays out until 6 or so."

Why was she acting as if they never had the best orgasms of their lives a week ago?

"How are you?" Roger dumbly asked, knowing she was just fine.

Angel looked up from massaging her feet, "I'm fine hunny. Are you sure you're okay?"

Looking around him, Roger sat himself in the arm chair that Collins stole from NYU and placed his face in his hands. Angel sensed his nerves and walked over to the refrigerator pulling out the jug of fresh water. Looking up from his palms, Roger eyed Angel's perfect body in her jeans and t-shirt whose arms were cut off. A shot of Angel's pleasure-riddened face played into the rocker's mind repeatedly. Never ceasing, never stopping. He could hear her moans in his sleep; feel her feels digging into his thighs where his bruises remained.

"Here sweetie." Angel said handing a very distraught Roger a tall glass of water. Squatting, Angel placed her hand on Roger's knee sending shivers up his spine all over again. "What is the matter?"

"How can you act like we didn't just fu…make love a week ago?"

Angel looked to the floor for her answer, biting her bottom lip in a quiet thought. "I don't know how I'm doing it Roger. It's complicated."

"Complicated?" What the fuck was she talking about?

Angel stood herself up, grabbing a cigarette and lighter before motioning Roger to join her. The rocker did, quickening his pace. Finally catching up with her, Roger took Angel's hand in his holding it firmly.

"Roger…" Her sentence, broken with the rocker's abrupt kiss took her body over, causing her to drop her cigarette. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he enveloped her in his arms, hugging her. The two continued to kiss, their tongues flicking back and forth. Moaning softly, Angel jumped up in Roger's arms, her legs wrapping the rocker. Taking the hint, Roger carried down the hall asking her in between kisses where the god damn bedroom was.

"Right there Davis!" Angel shouted kissing him on the neck as Roger opened the door with his foot. Collins and Angel's bedroom was lavishly decorated, a self-made safe-haven for Angel when her days were hard. A gold handmade canopy covered the bed, blowing slightly with the afternoon air. 

Angel moved the canopy as Roger softly laid her on the bed, crawling on top of her hungrily kissing her once again. Pushing her shirt past her flat stomach, Roger kissed Angel's navel as he caressed her chest playing with her nipples. Angel laid her head back, letting the rocker have his will occasionally eyeing the time, as it seemed to slow when Roger was present.

4:37.

4:38.

4:39.

4:40.

Finding her lips once again, Roger caressed Angel's small arms holding one of her hands as he kissed her neck.

"Roger."

"Hmm?"

"What does this…this…relationship mean?"

The rocker's eyes met with Angel's. "What do _you_ want it to be?"

Angel's eyes closed in frustration. She didn't know what she wanted when it came to this new, however wrong relationship with Roger. She wanted him, but she loved Collins. It wasn't that Collins never satisfied her sexually, but Roger was just…different. He wasn't hers, and she wasn't his. This was iniquitous, and if found out, would end a lot of things in their lives.

What the hell was she supposed to do when Collins was slowly becoming the person of whom she was afraid?

"I want it to be…between us."

Roger watched her expression fade as she turned her head exposing her slender neck to him.

"Okay."

4:57.

4:58.

4:59.

5:00.

"Done."


	3. Se Caresse en SoiMeme, Dirait On

**Authors' Notes[3rd Installment; "Se Caresse en Soi-Meme, Dirait On" is French for "Self-caressing, So they say." THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU THAT SUPPORT MY WORK, I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME.**

**I OWN NOTHING (only plot). **

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

5:30.

"Ang, I gotta go." Roger said as he caressed her cheek, admiring her cheek bones. Angel sighed, fixing her shirt as she sat up.

"Alright."

He gave her the decision for this, and she took it with an iron fist.

If they were going to make this work, both of them would have to be completely in it, no half-assing. He wasn't going to make her do anything that she didn't want to do, that wasn't his style.

Roger had to know that she was going to go through with this because whether she liked it or not it was too late. Fucking someone you felt was your friend was way past the I-fantasize-about-you-everyday-so-let-me-try-to-make-a-move phase. It was too late to wish it hadn't happened, it did, short and simple.

They fucked.

Yes.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around it, even as it played in his head. The memory teased him, making him believe that he might have been hallucinating, but when he and Angel walked down Angel's hall to the front door, hand in hand, he knew it wasn't a hallucination it was very real.

Very, very real.

Placing one of her hands on her hip, the other grasping Roger's hand tightly Angel nervously looked around her. "I'll see you later?"

Roger's thumb played with the inside of Angel's small hand. " 'Course."

Finding her nerve, Angel kissed Roger tenderly trying to make it as innocent as she could, not wanting to start anything before Collins came home.

What were you supposed to say when you just came damn close to fucking your best friend's boyfriend, _again_?

"Can I come over tomorrow?"

5:45.

She didn't have to say yes, she could have told him to leave her the fuck alone and vow to never see his face again. She could have been faithful to Collins forever more.

"I'd like that." 

But she didn't.

When the door finally closed, Angel slumped into her knees weeping. She was weeping for her relationship with Collins, her sistership with Mimi, but most of all for her and Roger. Would this have ever happened if Collins weren't becoming controlling? Or if Mimi just didn't know whom she loved more... her smack or her men? Would they have taken it upon themselves to give in to their pains and result to something like this?

As much as she wanted to make love to Roger again, Angel forced herself into some kind of self control stopping him when he tried to unbutton her jeans. She just couldn't do it, not when she knew Collins would be home so soon.

6:00.

Lost in thought, Angel layed her head against the door, not hearing the door start to unlock behind her.

With a loud yelp of pain, Angel flew forward supporting her weight with one of her arms while the other held her back.

"Ang?" Collins asked, mortified. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry baby."

The professor dropped his things immediately going to Angel aid. Angel smiled up at him; her bony frame feeling like it was hit by a bus. Collins picked her up gently, sitting her on the couch where Roger's jacket rested on the armrest. Angel's eyes widened as Collins sat next to her, his back against the armrest concerned about her. "Are you okay? How is your back?"

Angel laughed at her boyfriend, "I'm fine lover. I promise."

The professor's face relaxed as he kissed her hand. "Okay, I'm glad. What in the world were you doin' on the floor Ang?"

"Thinking." She said simply.

"Jesus Ang, try not to go into thought right in front of the door." Collins giggled as he kissed on the cheek, waiting for her to turn her head, which she didn't. Her face still faced outward, Angel thought back to the afternoon's events all the while Collins was trying to get her attention.

"Ang?"

What would they do tomorrow? She could only imagine.

"Angel?"

How did she feel about Roger? Was it love?

"Angel!"

"What Tom?!" She bellowed, startled by his tone.

"I'm trying to talk to you and you're not even listening to me. Did you hit your head on the door or what?"

The professor's tone was not sitting right with her, making her sick to her stomach. "Don't talk to me like that Tom."

"Baby you weren't even listening. I reached for a kiss and you ignored me…"

"I'm sorry alright, I was thinking."

Collins stood up, his heart racing. "What could you possibly be thinkin' about that would take you _that_ far away from me?"

Distressed, Angel massaged her face trying to make sense of yet another argument she was going to have with Collins tonight. "Lover please, its Friday okay…I just want to have a good night. No fighting okay?"

The professor paced in the living room back and forth. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was be blowing up at Angel so much these past few days? All he knew is that he couldn't do it anymore to her, or he'd lose her. "I'm sorry Ang; I just…don't know what's wrong with me."

Angel stood up slowly, careful of her now badly bruised back and walked over to the professor who was looking out the window. "I'm so angry Angel and I don't know why baby. I'm sorry for taking it out on you, I really am."

"Shhh." She whispered into his ear. "I know lover, I know."

"No you don't Angel. You're just taking my shit without even murmuring a word of protest. Why aren't you fighting me back-"

"- Because I don't want to fight with you!"

Furious, Angel walked away from Collins picking up her cigarette that fell onto the floor shoving it into her mouth. "I hate fighting! I hate arguing! God dammit…." Quickly, she lit her cigarette, taking Roger's jacket with her as she rushed down the hall slamming the door to their bedroom.

Collins flopped onto the couch covering his face in his hands. He was confused with himself. He was angry with himself. But most of all, afraid. Afraid of losing Angel because of his own actions.

What was he going to do? What in the name of God's green earth was he going to do without his Angel? He wanted to fix this, wanted to bring things to the way they once were.

Taking the phone into his hand, Collins absentmindedly called the Loft waiting for the answering machine.

"Rog, its Collins man. Pick up."


	4. Abandon entoure d'abandon, Dirait On

**Authors' Notes[4th Installment; " Abandon entoure d'abandon, Dirait On" is French for "Abandon surrounds abandon, So they say." I'm thinking of stopping this pretty soon because I just can't keep up as fast as I'd like, but I'm still thinking about it.**

**I OWN NOTHING (only plot). **

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

Hugging Roger's jacket, Angel tried to sleep as much as she could, her back still hurting from the run in with the door. Her eyes were dry and red from the heavy crying after her and Collins' little spat, she found out as she rubbed them open. It was dark out, and she was starving.

She laid his jacket on the bed while rising careful enough so that she wouldn't disturb the large bruise that rested on her back. Making her way over to the door, Angel opened it finding a letter that addressed her. It was from Collins. She traced her hand along his writing as she read…

_Ang,_

_I can't even begin to tell you what the hell is going on with me._

_Nor, can I even give you a good enough explanation for my actions._

_I want to be happy. I want YOU to be happy. I want to see you happy with me._

_I can't handle the fact that you cry and suffer because of my actions. You know that is not what I want. _

_I'm at Roger's if you need me. Know how much I care for you and how much your love means to my very existence. _

_I love you my Angel,_

_Tom_

At Roger's.

Angel couldn't escape Roger even if she wanted to, not that she didn't want to.

Angel folded the letter and placed it on the kitchen counter. Opening the refrigerator, she grabbed a Tupperware with some leftover enchiladas in it, plunking it in the make-shift microwave Collins fixed.

Collins and Roger sat on the firescape smoking cigarettes in a comfortable silence simply listening to the bustling city around them. Listening and thinking back on the conversation they shared just an hour ago…

_Roger was surprised by Collins presence at the Loft; it had been a while since he'd seen him. They all really needed to get together again, he missed them all. Collins looked distraught as he entered the Loft, cigarette hanging from his mouth. _

"_Good to see you man." Roger said, hugging his friend closely. The professor squeezed Roger's shoulder after their embrace trying to bring a smile for his friend. _

"_What's wrong?"_

_Did Angel tell him what happened between them?_

"_I just can't believe this."_

_How did Angel tell him? How did he react? How would he react right at this moment?_

"_After all the bullshit I've been through I can't seem to understand the slightest thing about myself." _

_Collins walked past him, lighting his cigarette his face contorted for a moment as he lit it. _

"_What are you talkin' about man?"_

_The professor took in a long draw laughing sardonically, the smoke coming out in plumes from his mouth and nostrils. _

"_I mean that I don't know why the fuck I'm pissed off at the only person in this entire fucked up world that was made for me."_

_Roger sat down resting his head on one of his knees as he watched his friend earnestly. This is not what anyone wants to hear when your lover's boyfriend is confessing to you. But yet, he did want to hear this to somehow find a reason to end his relationship with Angel, a sort of slap in the face kind of wake up call to get him to stop what he was thinking about doing with Angel tomorrow. He needed something to get to him because right now, as he saw it, nothing was standing in the way, not even one of his best friends. _

_Wrongfully enough, this growing problem between Angel and Collins was enough to fuel his decisions. The whole situation was fucked up, completely._

"_She was made for me Roger; she was _supposed_ to find me in that fuckin' alley…"_

_Angel had everything that any sensible person would want, but why did she want Roger? _

"_She was _supposed _take me to life support that afternoon…"_

"_So what did you do to her?" Roger asked peering up at his friend as he was now pacing._

_The question stopped Collins' incessant mumbling and caused the man to meet Roger's with his own eyes. _

"_What?" _

_Feeling himself begin to get frustrated, Roger began to run his hands through his hair. "I said what the hell did you do to her?"_

_Collins put out his cigarette, blowing out the last part of toxic fumes. "What do you mean what did I do to her? I didn't do _anything_ to her."_

"_Then Tom, why are you acting like you did? Why are you so guilty about what happened?"_

_The professor stood himself in front of Roger, thinking back to the evening's events. _

"_We just…got into an argument that's all…I didn't hurt her. I would _never _Angel."_

"_Then why are you acting so god damn guilty?"_

"_I made her cry! That's all! I made her cry, she slammed the door and I haven't seen her since. That's all…That's enough." _

_  
He sat down on the couch, resting his head in his hands, his breathing becoming short. _

"_I just don't want to loose her; I can't do this…life without her." _

_Roger's heart ached for his friend, for Angel and inside he screamed in utter confusion. _

_Having a lover is never supposed to be this complicated right? _

_There was no way he could continue this relationship with Angel, no way. One time was enough, and he'd leave it at that. It would remain between Angel and himself, no more no less. No one would find out, he would not see her tomorrow and he would just have to suppress whatever notion he had about a continuing relationship. No fantasies, no feelings, no love…for Angel. _

_He felt that he could handle not kissing her. He could handle not seeing her or being able to touch her again. He'd do it. He'd do it for Collins' sake. His closest friend for over half their lives. _

"_Roger, get off of your ass and come smoke this with me." _

_The rocker stood up, following Collins to the firescape. _

"_By the way, you left your jacket at the apartment. Angel had it when I left. When did you come over?"_

_Fuck. _


	5. Par Son Propre Reflet éclairé, Dirait On

**Author's Notes[5****th**** Installment; Thanks for the support guys, I'm writing this for you**. "P**ar son propre reflet éclairé, Dirait on" is French for "Through your own clear reflection, so they say." SMUT towards end because I just can't get enough of these two I swear.**

**I OWN NOTHING (only plot). **

**Please read, review and enjoy. **

"Uh, what was she doing with my jacket?" Roger asked dumbly as he walked Collins to the door.

Fuck, how could he have forgotten it?

Collins, clearly buzzed, playfully slapped Roger's arm causing the rocker to wince. "I don't know man; you better come get it before she decided to put her finishing touches on it. My baby is good at that stuff…whatever it is."

"I'll come get it…tomorrow then."

"Uh huh okay. Eat something Davis, you look like shit."

Roger slid the loft door closed, running his fingers through his hair before taking his guitar to the fire escape.

Angel changed quickly, heading out the door and to her usual street corner. She'd only been there ten minutes before Collins was there to greet her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Shit! Tom you scared me!"

Collins chuckled at her, picking up her drumsticks. He helped her up, taking her pickle tub as well, tucking it underneath his arm.

"You get my letter?"

The professor took Angel's hand, kissing it lightly.

"I did." Angel said as she practically melted when he kissed her hand. She moaned a little, this act reminding her of why she fell in love with him in the first place.

The two walked up the stairs to their apartment building hand in hand, listening to the sounds their footsteps made as they climbed each stair. It was a content silence, and in that instance, Collins knew that they would be okay. He let go of her hand shortly to open the door letting her inside.

"Here Ang." Collins said as he handed her things, locking the door behind them. As Angel bent down to put her drumsticks inside of her pickle tub, the professor eyed the large bruise that peeked underneath her shirt.

"Jesus Angel, your back is completely purple."

Angel placed her hand on her back, giving her lover a painful smile. "It's actually a great shade; I'm going to make a skirt to match it."

Collins' face was pained as he lifted her shirt to get a look at the bruise. "God baby, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry baby, I was the one that was sitting in front of the door like a maniqui. (dummy)" Angel chuckled as she sat down on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course lover, sit right here." She patted the spot next to her and Collins gladly obliged her plopping down on the couch. Collins wrapped his arm around Angel bringing her in closer to him, teasingly kissing her lips as she liquefied into her lover's arms. The two's passion grew as Angel crawled on top of Collins, their tongues becoming entwined in a dance. Forgetting the sudden pain from her back, Angel became one with Collins in this kiss forgetting the world around her.

The next morning, Angel found herself on the couch with a pillow underneath her and a large blanket covering her.

"Tom?"

No answer. However, a letter.

Angel smiled, why was Collins leaving her so many letters lately?

_**See you when I get home, went to NYU early.**_

_**Call me at Noon.**_

_**Love you.**_

_**-Tom**_

10:17

Removing her clothes and throwing them every which way as she walked toward the bathroom, Angel placed herself into the bathtub turning the faucet on with her big toe. She grimaced at the cold water that eventually turned into warm, relaxing as the water ran onto her legs. Light from the tiny window behind her filled the room and Angel with a warmth that was so familiar to her. It was indescribable that feeling. Angel receded into the water, letting water surround and comfort her. After last night, she felt that she and Collins _would_ and _could _work whatever was going on between them. She lover her man, there was no doubt about that and she did want them to completely happy. No bullshit.

But this…thing with Roger. Angel closed her eyes harshly thinking of what they've done. It had to end. She couldn't see him anymore. She couldn't form a relationship. But what pained her most, was that no matter what happened between to them, their friendship would never be the same. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that things would be difficult because there would always be that voice in the back of her mind telling her what might have been between them. That afternoon with Roger she knew, would never leave her mind whether she wanted it to or not.

10:50

Angel dried herself, wrapping a large pink towel around her as she walked into bedroom, sitting on the bed. 

"Dammit." Angel said angrily as she pushed Roger's jacket away from her.

Its scene brought back instant memories and she sighed. There was so much passion between them. Where did it come from? It wasn't hard. She was supposed to love Collins and he was supposed to love Mimi. So how did it come to this? Tears of confusion slowly began to role down her rounded cheek, falling into the lotion that she was applying to her legs and arms. Weeping aloud and hopeless, Angel walked over to her dresser taking out her underwear for the day.

Her crying spell finally over after a time, Angel finally felt that she could put make-up on without destroying her work. She was calm enough now to apply her foundation, strategically massaging it into her face, covering each tear stained cheek. Slowly, she became the Angel that everyone knew, her masculinity now tucked away in the pocket of her heart. She hated that she wanted to hide herself like this, but she just couldn't stand it. When she thought back to the day before she had realized that she wasn't wearing any make-up when Roger came over... Placing her hand over her mouth, shocked, Angel said aloud. "He wanted me even when he saw who I really was…" At risk for ruining her make-up, Angel grabbed a tissue dabbing her eyes trying not to think of anything emotional for at least one damn minute.

11:30

Donning jean Capris, a white halter and red wedged sandals, Angel smiled at herself satisfied with her look. Even her little red rose situated in her hair seemed to smile back at her. There was nothing like getting dressed, it was her favorite time of the day other than being with…Collins?

In the kitchen she traveled, putting things together for lunch.

"Chicken Stir Fry." She mumbled to herself. Taking out her limited number of ingredients Angel began to cut them humming to herself.

Roger traveled up the stairs holding his guitar tightly.

Why the fuck did he bring the damn thing in the first place?

Roger had to admit, he wasn't being to smooth with this…thing between him and Angel. She brought him back to junior high, awkward and scared. In a way though, he loved every moment of it.

He could smell the aroma of something wonderful coming from Angel's apartment, the scent filling his nostrils.

Angel's cooking. Something of the gods.

The rocker fixed his jeans and shirt before he sighed, nervous about what could happen if he saw Angel.

It was either make up an excuse and run…

Or take her and never regret another kiss, touch…whatever.

Roger knocked on the door lightly at first, hoping she could hear him. After 7 seconds of no answer, Roger turned to quickly go down the stairs. 

"Roger?"

Fuck. The rocker froze at the sound of her voice, his heart quickening its pace.

"Hey."

"You didn't even give me time to answer the door and already you were leaving. Did I not hear you or something?"

The rocker nervously coughed, "Uh, yeah I've been out here for… a little bit."

"Oh shit honey I'm sorry." She said as she ushered him into the apartment. "Come in."

God, he looked amazing.

Roger was taken aback by Angel's appearance, pleased by everything he saw. If there was one thing about Angel, she was a beautiful man, but made an even beautiful woman.

She smiled warmly at him as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hungry? I'm having Chicken Stir Fry, want to join me?"

"Sounds good. I could eat."

Roger looked around the apartment, no sign of his jacket.

The two were silent for a while as Angel placed the food into two bowls for each of them.

"You…you look good."

Fucking idiot, she looked a hell of a lot more than good.

Angel turned to Roger, locking eyes with him. "Really?"

"Yeah, you really do." The drag queen took Roger's bowl placing it in front of the rocker. "Um, thank you. I appreciate it."

As Angel pushed the bowl across the table, Roger placed his hand onto hers caressing it. "Roger…we can't do this. I'm sorry; I love Collins so much…"

"I know."

12:10

Taking both of his hands and lovingly cupping her face, Roger kissed Angel's cheek sweetly as he stood up to meet her.

"I don't want to lose Collins, he's everything."

"I know."

"I can't hurt him, I can't live this life without him in my life…I would die…" He kissed her, breaking her sentence. "…if I hurt him…"

"I know." He reiterated a little more forcefully taking her into his arms, kissing her hard. Squeezing her behind, Angel moaned loving the feeling of his callused hands against her. She broke the kiss unbuttoning his jeans watching them fall to his ankles; he hungrily kissed her neck as she hurriedly unbuttoned her Capris kicking them to the side. Her red satin underwear turning him on, Roger went to his knees biting the top of her underwear and slid them down with ease as she threw her head back.

"Dios." Was all she muttered as Roger kicked his jeans and boxers off. He lifted the small framed drag queen getting into position as she wrapped her legs around them, her blood red heels greatly contrasted with his pale skin. The two leaned against the kitchen table and began kissing again, until finally the rocker couldn't take it anymore.

"Where's the lube?" He said as she kissed his neck.

"What?" She mumbled, her speech impaired by his skin.

"Lube!" He almost shouted his member so hard that it began to hurt.

"Just fuck me." Angel said as she moved her wig out her face.

Roger stopped for a moment, looking at her. "I don't want to hurt you."

Angel kissed him tenderly. "Don't worry baby, just do it."

It didn't take him long to remember that he had an extremely hard penis.

He lifted her again, her arm grabbing onto the table for support secretly hoping it would hold their combined weight. The rocker had a good grip on her and positioned his member to her entrance which he wet with his index finger. With extreme caution, Roger entered Angel stopping when her moans were becoming screams. "Ay!" She said as he slid into her, the pain unimaginable. "Baby, let me get the lube." He muttered seeing her face in pain.

"Fuck me baby please."

His cautiousness paying off, Roger could finally get a good enough pace that was pleasurable for the both of them, his face in complete ecstasy.

12:35

Despite her thinking, Angel told Roger to quicken his pace finding that she was about to climax very soon. No sooner did Angel feel her orgasm coming, did the phone ring startling both of them.

"Shit!"

Collins.

"Ang, its Collins you never called me. Did you get my letter? Anyway, I'm on my way home right now, it's around 12:30 or so…"


	6. Ainsi tu inventes le thème, Dirait On

**Author's Notes[6****th**** Installment; "Ainsi tu inventes le theme, Dirait On" is French for "Thus you invent the theme, so they say." I know that some of chapter names don't make sense but they will when I'm done with the entire work.** **Hope you guys are enjoying this, I'm working my little fingers off for you.**

**I OWN NOTHING (only plot).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

"Oh my God." Angel said completely mortified.

As quickly as she could, Angel leaped out of Roger's grip pulling up her jeans as she sprinted to the phone. "Oh my God, I was supposed to call him."

Roger pulled up his boxers and jeans, embarrassed.

Before Angel could reach the phone, Collins had already hung up the phone. She picked it up screaming, "Tom! Tom!" Slamming the phone down, Angel hit the table with her hand in anger. "Fuck!"

She didn't know when he'd be home or what he was planning on doing when he did get home. She was in panic mode as she walked over to her and Roger's former "bedroom" picking up her panties off of the floor.

Roger rebuttoned his jeans splashing water onto his face. They couldn't do this anymore; Collins was going to find out if not today, then one day soon.

Angel knocked lightly on the door her face filled with dread. "Roger, Collins is coming home…"

Shit.

"Alright." He said opening the door. "I couldn't pick up the phone in time, but I know he's on his way. He must have cancelled his afternoon classes."

"Angel, we can't do this anymore."

No they couldn't, but she wanted to.

"I know we can't."

The two locked eyes, an understanding coming over them.

They were going to continue anyway.

"I'm gonna go."

12:43

"Dios Mio." Was all Angel could muster as the door slowly started to unlock behind her. Greatly worried, Angel stood in front of Roger beginning to cry.

"Angel don't cry, come on we can do this." The rocker said taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Come on! I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise." He urged her.

"Make your choice Angel, this is really it."

Her crying ceased as she tucked her panties into her back pocket, fixing her appearance as quick as she could before Collins entered the apartment.

"Ang?" Collins asked as he put his bookbag on the floor.

"Hey lover." Angel said as she went to kiss her boyfriend. Roger watched the two as they kissed, a twinge of jealousy growing slowly in his gut and heart. He knew that if this was going to work he'd have to suck it up when it came to Collins showing his affection for Angel. He'd just…have to. After all Angel and Roger were only friends right?

"Came to get your jacket Davis?"

Roger nervously chuckled placing his hands in his pockets.

"What the fuck happened to the table?" Collins asked placing a cigarette into his mouth.

Fucking Christ.

"I…I knocked the bowls over trying to get the phone." Angel said quick on her wits. She placed the bowls into the sink, wiping up the leftover food from the table.

"Did Angel give you your jacket yet man?" Collins asked as he walked to the bedroom.

"Uh no, not yet." Roger said as he looked to Angel who was motioning him to wipe the lipstick off of his neck. The rocker quickly did so as Collins threw the jacket to his friend.

"How long you been here?"

Roger ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm the fuck down. "N-not to long man."

"Well, get the fuck out, me and Ang gotta…talk." Collins said heartily laughing as he pulled Angel close to him. Continuing to play the part, Angel pulled herself deeper into her boyfriends' embrace wiggling her hips against him, utterly embarrassed.

"Bye Roger!" Angel flirtingly said as she giggled at Collins' tongue flicking her ear.

"Right." The rocker said as he closed the door to the apartment.

As soon as the door was closed, Collins lifted his Angel throwing her on his shoulders as she giggled endlessly.

Entering the bedroom, Collins placed Angel on the bed crawling on top of her. "Tom…" Angel breathily said as he kissed her neck hungrily.

"Hmm?" Collins asked kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Lover, slow down."

The professor looked up from his place on Angel's neck to see what the heck she was talking about.

There was no way in hell that she would be able to take Collins inside of her after he little encounter with Roger. She jumped so quickly when Collins called that he didn't even get a chance to bring himself out of her, resulting in immense pain for her body.

"Tom, you're…blessed." She said as she eyed his crotch trying to give him the hint. He looked at himself and chuckled. He tapped her lips playfully, "It's never been a problem before…"

"I know but I just want you to be gentle today okay?"

Collins looked at her concerned, "Of course baby, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, just take it easy." Collins kissed her tenderly to ease her anxiety as he slowly began to unbutton her jeans.

"Angel, where are your panties?"

Roger mentally kicked himself, slamming his fist into the wall, shouting when the pain shot up his arm.

He couldn't stand the fact that he was touching her right now. He wanted her; even though they only connected for a little while today, he wanted more. He wanted a relationship with her, more of her touch. He didn't just want to make love to Angel, truth be told, on a regular basis but he wanted her to go to him whenever she needed to.

Angel moaned underneath Collins, trying to get turned on by his touch. Slowly he thrusted into her, pain soon taking over her entire body.

"Ah!" She yelped as he thrust into her again. "Get off of me!"

Pushing Collins off of her, Angel found her underwear putting it them angrily. Collins sat on the bed watching her now putting her jeans back on confused.

"Ang, what's the matter."

"Nunca me escucha! I told you to slow down, that you were hurting me but you didn't fucking listen to me." (You never listen to me).

"I'm sorry Angel; you know I didn't mean to hurt you. I just…sort of lost myself."

"I'm gonna go."

As Angel left the room, Collins hurriedly put on his pants walking after Angel who was headed toward the door.

Why was he so obsessed with Angel? What drove him to want to build a faulty relationship with this person that he at some points in his life would never even be seen with someone like her. He wasn't a homophobe. He just didn't fuck drag queens. Nevertheless, he did fuck…no…make love to a drag queen not even an hour and a half ago and he wanted it again.

Was it pure lost?

Did he love her?

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know Thomas! Away fr…"

Collins' heart broke. "From me."

Angel watched his expression fall. "Tom please don't be upset lover, you know how much I love you." She held his face with her hand, his head now resting upon it. "No one will ever replace you."

"Something is."

Angel's heart pounded against her chest. What did he mean?

"What?"

Collins walked away from her and over to the couch his hands gripping the back. "I mean, something has been preoccupying you the past week and a half and I kinda want to know what it is."

Angel's eyes cast down to the floor at a loss of what to say or even do.

Angel Dumott Schunard awoke something in Roger that he had never felt before. It was something different from what happened when he saw April smile or looked into Mimi's eyes. Very different. When he made love to Angel, the entire world seemed like it froze in place, waiting for them to finish.

"You mean something that isn't _you _has been preoccupying my mind." Angel muttered bitterly as she laid her back against the wall.

Collins looked in her direction. "No Angel that is _not_ what I'm saying." The drag queen rolled her eyes. "What I'm saying is, is that we have been growing apart and I don't want it to continue."

Roger layed himself on the couch, violently rubbing his hands on his face. "GOD DAMMIT!"

"What is it?" Mark asked as he slammed the loft door closed.

Roger jumped, startled by Mark's presence.

"Whoa, calm down. You okay?"

Without an answer, Roger grabbed his guitar and walked toward his bedroom.

"Before you shut out the world for whatever reason, I wanted to tell you that I saw Mimi today."

Roger stopped waiting for Mark to continue. "She asked how you were…and that she wanted to see you."

"Whatever."

"Roger!" Mark shouted as Roger's door began to close.

"It's alright for you to want to see Mimi. It's alright for you to feel hurt because of what she did." Mark watched as Roger's door opened. "You know, it's even alright to talk to me."

He couldn't tell Mark any of the shit that had been going on. There was no way. He couldn't tell him that he thought he loved Angel or that…he was hurt enough to risk his friendship with Collins to be with her. All of this resulted because Mimi just had to go and fuck Benny. Fuck Benny.

"I just can't Mark." Roger voiced his tone low.

"You love her?"

"Love who?"

Mark was stunned by his question. "Who else would there be?"

Shit.

"…Mark please…"

"Do you love Mimi?"

"Yeah." He said as he closed the door to his room.

"So what are we going to go Tom?"

She needed ideas because she was running out of them. Her only solution for problems now a days was to go and fuck Roger. "I can't live like this."

Collins nodded rubbing his stressed face. "I don't know Angel…I just don't know."


	7. Je peux dire l'adieu au chagrin

**Author's Notes: 7****th**** Installment; "Je peux dire l'adieu au chagrin, Dirait On" is French for "I can say farewell to sorrow, so they say." Thanks so much to you who are keeping up w/ this story, it means a lot. If anyone knows how to make icons I'd really appreciate some w/ Angel and Roger. Let me know if you can do it, I will credit!**

**  
I OWN NOTHING (only plot).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

It had been a month since Angel and Roger decided to begin this relationship. A month since he first tasted what he felt would be the best love he would ever experience. For the first time in the entirety of his life, Roger felt like he actually had something worthwhile to look to the next day. It wasn't that April didn't make a lasting impression on him; after all, she did leave him to take her own life. Mimi also had made an impression on him, her eyes forever haunting him. However, she left too, they all did. Angel would never leave him and he rejoiced in that.

He would wake up, and he would see her. The two got together on a daily basis, during the day. Their meetings became second nature to him, and he loved the routine that they created. He rose, showered and was with Angel until 4:30 everyday. That was it, no more no less. Everyday. Sex was constant, but never pushed. If they felt like making love, they did. If not, there wasn't a dispute over it.

It was the company that Angel needed. Collins was gone all day, who was there to be with her but her own feelings? Why feel guilt when you didn't have to? Why feel loneliness when there was someone that wanted to see you be with you for more than just a physical aspect.

Sometimes they'd sit on the fire escape, Angel listening to Roger's guitar. He loved to watch her sow, the creativity poured out of her and Roger couldn't get enough. There was never a question about how wrong their meetings were or how much it would hurt those that were unknowingly involved…

Angel and Roger just existed, together.

As Roger caressed Angel's cheek seeing the color in her cheeks begin to disappear from their love making, he thought back to the weekend's events…

_Maureen's birthday party was well under way, the loft bustling with some fellow protestors as well as the regulars who were always at the Life. _

_Needless to say, it was awkward for Roger and Angel with Mimi's presence. Since Mimi left the group for Benny, Angel hardly saw or even spoke to her. This did break Angel's heart, but she knew that even though the two have had an extensive history together, no one would be able to take her away from the men she loved even though Mimi would never admit it otherwise. It was clear that although Mimi did love Roger, Benny would always be the one that she'd crawl back to, the money being a lasting factor. She felt stable around Benny, safe. There wasn't a question on whether she'd be able to stay in rehab or whether the heat would be on. It just was. Stability is what Mimi craved more than anything, and in Benny, she found it. _

_Collins, holding Angel with one arm and a glass of whiskey in the other laughed out loud as one of the guys from the Life paraded around mimicking Maureen at her last protest. Angel stood there, listening to Collins' laughter which always lightened her heart. She loved that man, but there was just something about Roger… Secretly, in the deepest recesses of her soul, she wished that she could have both of these men, but she knew that her choice was going to come to her and she wouldn't like the result of it whoever she happened to choose. It wasn't going to be up to her. _

_Roger poured some vodka into his cup, occasionally looking over to Angel who looked happy in Collins' arms. He didn't get it, if they were so happy, why was Angel so desperate to see him. Although he didn't question it aloud any longer, the voice in his head continued to caution him, telling him that there was a reason on a whole other level that he wouldn't understand. So he left it at that. _

_He eyed her teasingly, winking when she looked over to him. They were so bold now, practically flirting in front of Collins and even Mark a couple of times. No one ever suspected it, so they played their luck with it. Angel chuckled at Roger, noticing a change in him since they started the affair. _

_Sex was becoming scarce with Collins taking on longer hours and Angel's frequent bouts of passion with Roger. The two never said anything about it, and lived on not thinking twice. Occasionally, Collins would tap on Angel's shoulder at night and the two would make love, but after that it was never talked about and it would be a while before it was done again. Not that Angel needed it anymore then what she was getting it. _

_Collins squeezed Angel's behind as he continued to laugh, his chest heaving with every breath. "You okay?" He asked her, kissing her on the cheek. _

"_M'fine lover." _

"_I'm gonna smoke for a minute, you comin'?" _

_Angel looked over to Roger, realizing an opportunity to be with Roger. "No, I'll hang out here hun, go ahead."_

"_Alright, suit yourself. Hey Jamal! Let's go!" Collins called to his friend, slapping Angel's behind in the process. _

_Quickly, Angel made a B-line for Roger before being pulled by Maureen to dance. _

_Roger rolled his eyes at Maureen, she was always such a kill joy. _

"_Hey." _

_The rocker had to double take when he realized who was talking to him. "Oh, hey."_

"_Can we talk?" Mimi asked her hands in the pocket of her worn knit sweater. The dancer was still just as stunning as the first time he laid eyes on her. Her overgrown sweater covered her small frame, her long muscular legs sprouting out from the mini skirt she was wearing. She looked healthy; Benny must be making her eat.  
_

"_Uh, sure." Roger said as he looked for Angel, who was still dancing with Maureen. _

_Roger followed Mimi, eyeing her behind and wishing he wasn't. "Where are we going?"_

"_Hallway." She said as she opened the loft door for the both of them. _

_The hallway was completely empty, the music from the loft filling the stairwell. Mimi laid her back against the wall, crossing her arms. "So, how have you been?" _

_Roger tucked his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, shrugging. "Been alright. You?"_

"_Okay I guess." The dancer's hair fell into her face, and with one quick swipe of her hand, it was back into place. Her neck was bruised with hickeys and immediately he was disgusted. A voice in him told him to walk away from her forever, but he just couldn't. _

"_You…you look good Meems. I'm glad to see it." _

_His statement took Mimi by surprise and she blushed a little. His eyes were so bright; she'd almost forgotten how luminous they could be. "Thanks."_

"_So what is it that you want to talk about?"_

_Angel finally got herself free from Maureen and sat down patting her neck dry with a paper towel. She looked around, but found no sign of Roger. _

"_I wanted to, apologize for what's happened between us."_

_What a wonderful fucking time to apologize. He was not about to let Mimi ruin his night. _

"_Okay." _

"_Okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Is that all you're going to say?"_

"_What the hell else do you want me to say Mimi?"_

"_Maybe something more than okay."_

"_Do you want me to tell you how much you hurt me? Or do you want me to tell you how close I came to kicking Benny's ass for yet again fucking me over? Don't come over here trying to make shit right because you feel guilty for the bullshit that you've caused everyone." Roger stared at Mimi, anger flooding through his veins. "It's because of you that I'm…nevermind."_

_Mimi walked toward him, taking his hand in hers. "You're what?" She whispered as she took Roger's face, kissing him. _

_Angel looked around the large loft, not seeing the rocker and evidently Mimi anywhere. She thought she looked all over until she saw that the loft door was slightly open. Her heart raced, she didn't want to find anything that would hurt her. The drag queen walked over to the door, laying her back against it not wanting to see or hear anything. _

_Roger pushed Mimi back roughly. "Fuck you! Don't think that you can solve everything by throwing yourself at me Mimi. I'm not Benny." Walking past her, Roger opened the loft door slamming it roughly not realizing that Angel was there._

"_Hi." She said, trying to figure out what happened by his facial expressions. _

_Roger's anger immediately melted, a look of relief coming to him. "There you are I was beginning to get worried. Where's Collins?"_

"_Smoking, he won't be back for a while." She said as she looked around, no one was even paying attention. So she thought... _

_Mimi ran down the stairwell to the apartment, stopping for a moment to look at the fire escape where she and Roger had met. A tear fell down her flushed cheek as she ran back home, to Benny. _

_Quickly, Roger took Angel's hand leading her outside of the loft and down the stairs to the next level's stairwell. Angel quietly giggled as Roger pushed her into the wall, kissing her fervently. _

"_I love you." Roger whispered to her as he broke the kiss._

"_What?" _

"_I said, I love you." _

_Angel pulled his face away from hers. "Do you really mean what you're saying to me Roger?"_

" _Of course I do." He said, his breathing short. "I've loved you for a while Angel." _

"_Oh my God." _

_Mark watched the exchange between Roger and Angel finally realizing where Roger has been for the past month. The film maker's mind flooded with Roger's excuses and reasons for not being home. How could they? _

_The two kissed holding each other tightly, Roger squeezing Angel's ass playfully. _

_Mark filled with disgust walked over to the loft door opening and closing it quickly so no one would know he was gone. _

_Angel's moans turned the rocker on who was contemplating on whether they had enough time to bust a quickie before anyone noticed they were gone. _

_Before he realized that he was actually speaking to them, Mark's voice filled the stairwell. "Maureen's gonna cut her cake. Don't miss it." _

_The two froze, terrified. Mark's voice sounded angry, very angry. _

_Roger quickly let Angel go as her panic stricken voice filled his ears. "Oh my God Roger what the hell are we going to do?"_

_The rocker held her hand, squeezing. "Don't worry, it's Mark. He won't say anything." _

_Why was he so sure?_

"_How do you know that? We have to tell them."_

_Roger's head quickly turned to Angel who was mortified. "No, we won't tell them. We're not going to tell anyone. Mark will not say anything. Don't worry. We're going to be fine." _

_He held Angel's face, kissing her lips tenderly. "We've got to play our parts now. I'll go in first, come in exactly 5 minutes after me alright?"_

_Angel nodded her head, a sense of calm coming over here. "Okay." _

_Mark watched as Roger came into the loft, walking over to the table where Maureen was waiting for everyone to gather Angel following him exactly 5 minutes later.  
_

_Angel took her place next to Collins, kissing him on the cheek as Roger locked eyes with Mark. The film maker sighed, what the hell were they thinking?_

Roger hadn't realized he was still laying there until Angel shook him. "Roger, Mark is at the door."


	8. Nous sommes à jamais, Dirait On

**Author's Notes: 8****th**** Installment; "Nous sommes à jamais, dirait on." is French for "We are forever, so they say." Thanks so much for sticking with me on this, it won't be long before I'll say farewell to this fic myself. **

**I OWN NOTHING (only plot).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

"Fuck." Roger said as he threw his head back onto the pillow. Angel, who was dressed in a floral house robe, looked down at her lover. "Roger what do you think he wants?"

"I don't have the slightest fucking idea."

Roger pulled up his jeans, putting his shirt on as he walked to the door, trying to make an effort not to look completely like he just had sex.

Mark waited as patiently as he could knocking on the door loudly. He had to tell them, he had to. He couldn't just let Roger fuck this up for Collins.

The rocker unlocked the door, sighing noisily. "Hey."

"Hey."

What the fuck was he getting at?

"Look Mark, you caught us. Get your chastising out of your system now because after that I don't want to hear anymore about it."

Mark was taken aback by Roger's brash statement. "So you don't have any remorse for what you're doing?"

"Of course I do! I know it's wrong."

Angel hid herself in the bathroom, laying her back against the door trying not to listen, but inadvertently listening. Mark was going to get the truth out of Roger, and she wanted to hear it.

"Then why are you doing this? What about Collins? How you think he'd feel if he found out?"

"Enough with the fucking questions Mark! I'm in too deep. I've wanted to tell her that we have to end it, but I just…can't hurt her. I don't want to."

Angel's heart broke. If he felt like this then why did he religiously come over every single day? What about those times on the fire escape when they shared intimate moments talking of their past lives before they all met? Were those all a lie? This wasn't the first time a man was ashamed of loving her, and this certainly wouldn't be the last. Maybe that was all she was good for, maybe that was all that she came to be for her lovers, a good lay. This realization crushed the drag queen whose face fell, unable to pinpoint which emotion she was feeling. She didn't know whether to scream, or to cry or to give up. All of them flooded her and it was becoming overwhelming.

"If you didn't want to continue it, then why are you leading her on?"

"You don't have to say anything else to him Mark; this will be our last meeting."

Roger quickly turned around using the couch to get himself up. "Angel."

"Fuck off." She shot at him, her fists tight.

"What are you doing?" The rocker asked walking after her.

Mark watched not knowing what to do, the two began to argue.

"If you didn't want me anymore then why do you come to my fucking apartment everyday? Claiming that you've never met anyone like me, that you're not sure if you were right for me. Why all of the bullshit Roger? Why, why did you tell me that you loved me?"

He was speechless. What was there to say that could justify his actions?

"I know that I wouldn't be anything to you."

The rocker grabbed her hand, watching her face contort as it tried to fight back tears that were inevitable. "You do mean something to me! I, I love you. You know that."

Mark shook his head, this couldn't be happening.

"Yeah I heard you the first time." Angel snapped, eyeing him. "Fuck you Roger, let go of me."

"Angel…Roger…please…just stop." Mark sat on the armrest of the couch his face buried in his hands. Why was he always the one to witness all of the bullshit?

"No, I'm not going to let go of you. I can't. I want you to listen to me."

"Why so you can tell that you love me to my face but tell others how you want to leave me when I'm not around. I'm not some whore that you can cart around when it's convenient."

Roger harshly threw her hand away from his own. "What are you talking about Angel? This is what an affair is! It's not something you can throw in anyone's face! You knew what the fuck you were getting into when we started this! Don't act like you're the victim in this, you know that we were going to get together whenever we could. It's not like a real rela-"

Angel's eyes widened. No, it wasn't a real relationship. Not at all. It would never be seen as a real relationship. They had formed this…agreement for sex. No more, no less.

Watching her reaction to his last sentence, Roger exhaled loudly. "Angel, I don't want to lie to you, I don't want to pretend that you don't mean something to me. But I won't continue to hurt Collins like this, I've done enough."

Angel broke down, the tears never ending. No, they shouldn't have started this, and because of this, she was ashamed. Her mother was right; she would never be able to keep anyone worth while in her life. No Mimi. No Abuela. No Collins. No one was going to stick around long enough, and above all, it was her fault.

Mark rubbed his face anxiously, losing himself in Angel's violent sobs.

Angel in her fury lunged at Roger pushing him away from her. "You're a liar Roger Davis! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you…I hate you…"

Roger took her into his arms, his hands gripping her waist firmly as she held his face in her hands still chanting "I hate you" under her breath.

Collins traveled up the stairs relieved that the summer semester was finally over. He'd be able to spend much needed time with Angel and would finally be able to work on the book that he had been trying to read for months.

The closer he got to the door to the apartment, the more he began to recognize the voice that was screaming from the inside.

Angel.

Collins sprinted to the door, unlocking the door as fast as he could shoving the keys into the holes.

Mark's head shot up toward the door that was manically being opened. Each knob turned and opened right before his eyes.

Collins was going to find out whether he wanted to or not.

The professor threw his bags down heading straight over to a screaming Angel and Roger.

"Angel! What happened?"

Angel and Roger stood motionless the two still embraced in each other's arms.

This was it, this was really it.

She let go of Roger's face, a tear coming down her cheek that fell onto her chest. Roger whispered to her, pleading the hardest he's ever. "Angel please don't leave me…I love you…I really do…"

"I won't hurt him anymore."

"Angel, what the fuck is goin' on?" Collins asked staring at the pair as they spoke in hushed whispers.

Roger continued his grip on Angel, pulling tighter as she tried to pull away. "This is what you wanted Roger."

"No, not anymore. Don't do this…"

Collins watched Roger as he never took his eyes off of his lover.

"Lover, I'm so sorry." Angel said as she began to cry again, embarrassed and ashamed.

Ignoring Angel, Collins continued to eye Roger, anger rising in him with every minute. "Roger, what are you doing man? Get your hands off of her."

"Tom…" Angel pleaded.

"Roger, I'm not gonna ask you again. Get you fucking hands off of her."

Angel turned back to Roger, locking eyes with him. "Roger, we can't anymore."

Collins looked back at Mark as if to look for answers that would never come before turning back to Angel. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Roger, let me go."

"I love you."

"What?" Collins asked as he finally got Angel free, pulling her closer ton him. "Angel, what is he talking about?"

"Roger come on let's go." Mark said as he began to pull Roger toward the door.

"I'm not going."

"Then tell him."

Roger looked toward the film maker, in a daze. "What?"

"Then tell him what you've done!" Mark said furiously.

Angel's gaze fell to the floor, her eyes burning. "Dios."

Suddenly, Collins realized what had been going on, what Roger or Angel weren't saying to him. "What did you do with her?"

How could he? He was his best friend. Collins was utterly heart broken.

"Tom…" Angel said before she burst into tears covering her sobbing mouth with her hand.

A stray tear managed to fall down the rocker's face, and he caught it quickly. "Tom man, I…"

Collins' voice broke with emotion. "What did you do with my Angel?!" His eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"Oh my God!" She shouted as her sobs were uncontrollable.

"We slept together." Roger whispered tears freely flowing now.

The professor slammed his hand against the wall, his emotions erupting. "What did you say?"

He heard. He didn't need a translator for it. But he had to hear it again to make sure he wasn't having dreaming this.

"We slept together." Roger shouted not trying to leave. Collins grabbed the rocker's arm jerking him. Speaking through his teeth and using all of his might not to slam Roger's head into the concrete wall Collins said, "Don't you dare walk away from me."


	9. Tout sera bien dans le temps, Dirait On

**Author's Notes: ****"Tout sera bien dans le temps, Dirait On" is French for "All will be well, so they say". ****Sorry this took so long guys, I moved back into my dorm (I'm a Senior!) and had to get squared away. Glad to be back though. This is almost done!  
**

**I OWN NOTHING (only plot).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

Collins held Roger tightly against the wall, afraid of what he might do if the rocker just happened to move an inch from where he was standing. Trying to regain some kind of composure, the professor dropped his head, his breathing wracked with pain. He could feel his muscles tighten, and everything in his world was completely shattered. Nothing that he knew existed was there anymore, nothing. The only thing that remained in his brain was the undeniable pain he felt in his entire being and the unrestricted love he had for Angel at this given moment. He didn't know how he could still love her after this, but for some God awful reason, his love increased with each breath he took.

Roger stood, pinned against Collins' firm grip and the hardness of the concrete behind him. He deserved whatever Collins was about to bestow upon him, and he would wait for it. After all, of the scheming and plotting that he and Angel had done the past month, he knew that it would be an entire lifetime before he ever began to love someone again. It was just too risky to be in love with someone, and everyone had a fucking catch. Roger's luck with relationships began to play in his mind, haunting him still.

"Tom." Angel said, her eyes a bright red from her crying. "I'm so sorry my love, I just…am so sorry."

Angel's statement shook the professor awake, who had closed his eyes for a moment of peace that would not come to him. Without a care, Collins lunged his fist into Roger's stomach causing the rocker to shout out from the shock of the blow. Mark ran to Angel, pulling her out of the way. A stray tear found Collins' cheek and traveled down landing on his arm as he punched Roger once more.

Roger took the blow with dignity, trying not to shout as the pain was becoming more and more intense. After Collins had given him a final blow to his stomach, the rocker collapsed onto the floor holding his stomach, blood coming from his mouth. The professor's tears ran free now as he watched his friend of so many gasp for a breath. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I hate you right now Roger Davis. I'm not even goin' to go there."

"I know I was wrong." The rocker managed to cough out, the blood from his mouth muffling his words.

"You're God damn right!" Collins screamed, startling Angel. He looked from Roger to Angel, wondering just how the fuck this got started. "Did you want her? How did you approach her?"

"Collins, it was the both of them. They both wanted to do this." Mark said plainly, holding a trembling Angel.

"Ang, is this true? Did you want him instead of me?" Collins asked, his eyes pleading with her.

Angel emerged from Mark's arm to eye her lover in the face. "I didn't want to replace you Tom, I just…"

"You just what?" Collins said quickly.

"I just…wanted him."

So that was her reasoning for cheating on him with his best friend? The whole situation reminded him of a soap opera Gran used to watch when he was a teen. Everyone was fucking up their own lives and just didn't give a fuck about anyone. "So, you fucked Roger because…you wanted to."

Angel heart raced. "I don't know what you want me to say Tom."

"What do you mean you don't know what I want you to say?" Collins roared at the top of his lungs. "You fuck my best friend, and that's all you can say to me? For God sake Angel, you cheated on me…" The professor fell to the floor, weeping loudly and holding his face in his hands.

Why did everyone in his fucking life want to betray him? Out of everyone in his entire life, Angel was really the only person that mattered, and he meant nothing to her. "So, who am I?"

"What?" Angel asked wrapping her house coat tightly around her, eyeing the rocker who hadn't moved in a while since Collins' had punched him.

"Who am I to you?"

"You're my lover. My best friend. My…life." Angel said as she watched the professor walk toward her.

Collins took her into his arms, hugging her tightly as he wept into her shoulder. "Did I do something? Tell me Ang."

Angel's heart sank. He didn't do a damn thing to her; there wasn't a reason in the world for what she did. "Nothing Tom, absolutely nothing."

"Do you love him?" Collins said as he kissed her neck tenderly, her face becoming wet w/ his tears.

"Yes." Why lie to him anymore?

The professor pulled away from her, wanting to know her expression. "Do you love him like you love me?"

Angel placed her hand on his cheek. "Never."

Mark crept over to Roger, who was still slumped on the floor. Feeling his pulse, Mark tried to sit Roger up against the wall.

"There is nothing that I can say that will make this better Tom. Nothing that will take away what I've been doing for the past month. But, I want you to know that there is no one as close to my heart…but you."

Angel looked at her boyfriend intently in the eye. "I am so sorry for hurting you and your friendship with Roger. I just hope that you'll eventually find it in your heart to forgive me."

Slowly, she walked away from him heading to the bedroom. Collins watched her, stunned by her demonstration of pure lack empathy. Sure, she'd apologized to him but it was not what he expected. Then again, Angel was never what he expected.

She quickly got herself dressed, packing as much things as she could into her suitcase. Letting Collins alone for a while would be the best thing for the both of them, she didn't want to make the situation by staying in the house. She'd leave, now.

Collins turned to his friends who were on the floor, Roger completely drained of whatever energy he did have. The blood around his mouth began to dry and he wiped it quickly not wanting Mark to touch him. The professor kneeled on his knees, locking at Roger straight in the eye. "Get out Roger; I don't even want to see you right now. Please, just get out."

At Collins' word, Mark helped Roger up trying not to disturb his swollen side and stomach. Collins ran to the bedroom, grabbing Roger's shit and handing it to Mark. "Mark, when did you get here?"

The film maker froze. "Not to long ago." He didn't want to become part of this, but he had a feeling Collins knew that he knew a hell of a lot more than he did for a good chunk of time that Roger and Angel were seeing each other.

"Did you know about this?"

"Collins."

"Did you know about this?!" Collins shouted, his voice hoarse.

Mark didn't have to answer, it was too late anyway. "Both of you get the fuck out."

The professor slammed the door behind them, startling Angel as she made her way to the living room. "I'm going to go Tom."

"Where the fuck are you going Angel?"

"I think it's best if I go somewhere else for a while."

"Fine, go. Just…get out. Everyone just needs to leave me the fuck alone."

Quietly, Angel crept over to her boyfriend who was against the wall kissing him sweetly on the cheek before becoming caught in his kiss. The two stood there, kissing tenderly before Collins slightly away from him. "Go Ang."

She did so, walking toward the door and finally down the stairs when she heard the door slam behind her. When she made it to the street floor, she looked back up to the window of the apartment she shared with Collins turning quickly in the direction of the subway.


	10. Nous rencontrerons encoure, Dirait On

**Author's Notes: "Nous rencontrerons encoure, Dirait On" is French for "We Will Meet Again, So They Say." It's winding down…be ready! **

**I OWN NOTHING (only plot).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

Angel felt around in her jacket pocket, thankful for the small amount of money that she had stuffed in there the day her and Roger went to the park. The drag queen continued to remember that day as she trotted down the subway stairway, on her way to Maureen and Joanne's apartment.

Roger found it hard to sleep, his stomach ached so. Mark periodically would come in; bring bags of ice to his friend who was too ashamed to take it while the film maker was in the room. Mark wasn't going to push Roger into a conversation if he didn't want to. He too felt like shit for finding himself involved in the whole situation, but most of all for losing Collins' trust something that he kept closely to his heart.

"Mark."

The film maker turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry for getting you into this, it wasn't my intention."

Mark smiled faintly, walking over to Roger's bedroom door.

"Never is Roger."

The rocker, who was propped up against his bedpost, looked toward the window, thinking of her, as fucked up as it was. He really did love Angel, despite every bone and muscle in his body telling him not to. This, relationship, caused Roger to question everything from his sexuality to his sanity. No one in their right mind would purposely try to fuck things up for themselves.

No one.

Angel had finally reached Maureen and Joanne's apartment, out of breath from the running she did from the subway. She didn't know why she was in such a hurry, she didn't know how else to deal with not being with Collins or Roger.

She found Joanne's name on the small marquee and pressed the button to their apartment. Angel looked a little out of place, but she knew she could count on Maureen and Joanne to take her in at least until she could plot her next move.

"Who is it?" Joanne's voice sounded.

"It's Angel."

Without a returning answer, the front door to the apartment complex was unlocked for her. Using the elevator, she traveled up the 3 floors to her friends' apartment, knocking shyly on the door.

Collins had no strength left in him. Every book that he owned was on the floor. Every picture of him and Angel was broken in pieces; even the cups and mugs that she owned were broken. He didn't care. It took everything his being not to go into her closet and destroy her clothes. But not even Collins, who had been hurt so badly by the ordeal, could hurt his Angel, no way no how. He stilled loved, even though his mind ordered him not to, his heart could not and would not let go of him. She had done too much for him. Without even knowing it, Angel liberated Collins and taught him to love, to truly love.

Joanne quickly opened the door, a smile seemingly painted on her face. "Angel, how are you?"

Angel could tell when someone didn't want her around in seconds, and it was beaming from Joanne right about now. "Is this a bad time?"

Joanne sighed. Yes, it was. She didn't want to see anyone right about now. After finding another number in Maureen's jeans, Joanne was just about finished with everything. Nothing was working out for her and Maureen, and the thought of that scared her.

"No Angel, I'm so sorry please come in." The lawyer ushered Angel into her apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Where's Maureen?" Angel asked placing her bad onto the floor next to the couch.

Joanne walked over to the kitchen, taking a glass out. As she walked over to refrigerator, every number that she'd found of Maureen's popped into her head….

Sana….Lisa….Sheena….Dana…Adette….

Slamming the glass onto the floor, Joanne cried out angrily. "I have the slightest fucking idea."

Collins paced around the trashed apartment, trying to think of what to do with himself next. Sighting his cigarettes, he pulled one out shoving it into his mouth as he lit it hurriedly. He had told her to leave, but he wanted her back home. He didn't want to lose her. There had to have been a reason why she did this to him, Angel would never hurt anyone like this. What did he do to make her act this way?

Roger closed his eyes as he tried to breathe in deeply. Shit was going to be so different now. As he thought this, he walked over to his guitar, careful not to disturb the bag of ice that was soothing his very large bruises. He sat himself back down, laying the guitar against just the wrong spot on his stomach before screaming out in pain. Mark raced into the room, trying to get a sense of the Roger's situation before sighing frustratingly. Roger moved the guitar onto the bed, lifting up his shirt to eye his bruise that was now taking up his entire side. "Holy shit Roger. We have to go to the hospital. You might have a broken rib."

Roger eyed his friend, knowing that he was right.

Angel watched Joanne as she scooped up the broken glass into a trash bag. "I'm sorry Angel; I'm just a mess right now."

Walking over to the distraught lawyer, Angel kneeled onto the floor careful not to get glass into her knees. "I understand hunny."

"She just won't stop cheating on me."

The drag queen eyed Joanne as stray tears began to fall. "I love her so much, but she just…won't stop. I beg her, and I cry to her…but nothing ever changes."

Collins wept aloud, he wanted his Angel and he wanted her now. Whatever he was going to do, he was going to apologize for whatever he did and then and only then would things be the same. Grabbing his coat and keys, Collins ran out of the house and onto the street hoping he would find her.

Roger and Mark made it to the bottom floor, walking toward the subway. "I don't want to go man. M'fine."

Mark ignored him. "You're not fine Roger, your speech is starting to slur."

The rocker tried to pull himself away, almost falling before Mark caught him. "I just want to get you checked out, and then I'll leave you alone. I gotta try to talk to Collins."

Roger stopped in his tracks, eyeing Mark. "What do you mean talk to Collins? Talk to Collins about what?"

Mark began to pull at the rocker who still wouldn't move. "I have to apologize to him."

"Apologize for what?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing; Roger really was trying to comprehend the situation. Were his bruises not enough evidence? "Roger, you slept with Angel and had nerve enough to call what you had a relationship. Angel belongs to Collins, not to you. You drag me into this and expect me not to try to reconcile with Collins who has been _our _best friend for years? You're out of your fucking mind."

Angel continued to comfort Joanne who was finally coming back to herself. "I'm sorry sweetie, now, you came to have a good visit and that's what I'm going to make sure of."

The drag queen, who had almost forgotten the day's events, shuddered at the thought of how angry Collins was with her. "I just…need a place to stay for a few days Jo, nothing else. I have money to pay you…"

Joanne looked at Angel hand with had a wad of cash in it and pushed it away from her. "Nevermind that. What happened? Where is Collins?"

Mark blatantly stared at Roger who was dumbfounded by his words. "I-I can't stay here." Limping as he ran, the rocker ran back toward the loft lunging himself up the stairs. His bruises screamed at him as he opened the loft door running toward his room. Roger grabbed everything that he owned and shoved it into a rickety suitcase. He'd leave; he'd leave so he wouldn't have to deal with any of this anymore. He'd get some air, he'd leave, now. The rocker placed his guitar into its case, putting his jacket on quickly.

The film maker had ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up with Roger. He was running again, and this time he had the courage to stop him. "Roger! Roger!"

Roger heard his friend and even more quickened his pace. Mark couldn't stop him before and he would stop him now. "Fuck off Mark. I'll be back."

Mark was out of breath, holding onto his chest. "Don't…do…this Roger. Don't leave…again."

"Why the hell not?"

"How would Collins feel if he knew that you left without apologizing?"

"I'll call you when I get to where I'm going." Shoving him out of the way with his shoulder, Roger walked over to the already open door, adjusting his hand that was holding the guitar.

"You don't have any money Roger."

"Not much, but it'll do."

"Just go."

Roger stopped. "What?"

"Just leave like you always fucking do! Run from your problems! Leave everyone to clean up the mess you've caused again. Fucking bastard. Get the hell out of here."

"Mark."

"Fuck off I said. Don't come back." Mark couldn't believe what he was saying.

This was all Roger needed. "I won't."

Gone.

Mark went over to his boxes of film and threw a canister against the cement wall shattering it. "Fuck you Roger! Fuck you! Leave! That's all you ever do…leave me."


	11. Le pardon est un virture, Dirait On

**Author's Notes: "Le pardon est un virture, Dirat On" is French for "Forgiveness is a virtue, So they say". **

**THIS IS IT. "Dirait On", my lovely adventurous project is done! Hope all of you have enjoyed it and I can't tell you how thankful I am for all of you that have read it and kept your hearts open for this unusual pair. Thank you also to my special reader-friend who made me some lovely icons, you are wonderful. **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

Roger's legs began to pain him as he walked past every entrance of a subway. Where could he go? Somewhere. Where?

A train.

That's what he wanted, to get the fuck out of New York. Yes, it was the only way.

His suitcase in his haste sometimes jumbled onto his bruises, causing the rocker to grunt as he quickened his pace. "Fuck."

Have to get the fuck out of New York. Now. There was no thinking about it. He had to get Angel out of his mind, all of the shit he'd done his entire life out of his mind. He'd start anew. New everything. He wouldn't have to deal with anyone or anything. He would be his own person, and not have to concern himself…with anyone. Mark could deal, he

Something inside of Collins told him to go to Joanne's apartment. That was the only place other than Mimi's that he could think of. Angel loved being with Maureen and Joanne. The professor checked his pockets for some cash as he motioned for a cab to stop. The cabbie hesitated as he let the distraught professor inside the cab, but looked straight ahead as Collins told him where he was going.

"You know what hun, I really don't want to talk about it." Angel said sitting herself down on the couch placing her face in her hands. "I just need to lie down."

"Feel free okay." Joanne said as she grabbed a pillow and a blanket handing it to her friend. "I'm going to get to bed."

Angel settled herself, not bothering to take her jacket off as she wrapped herself in the blanket trying to forget but never being able to. "Thank you again Joanne."

"Goodnight Angel."

As soon as Joanne closed the door to her bedroom, she collapsed onto the floor holding onto a sweater that she purchased for Maureen which smelled of someone else.

After Collins paid the cabbie, the professor ran up to Joanne and Maureen's apartment pressing the button to their apartment. Had he really forgave her? Was he just ignoring the problem to keep her? When had he decided that Angel was worth all of the trouble they often found themselves in? She had told him when they began to get serious…

"_People tend to give me trouble Tom. Either that, or I attract it." _

_Collins stopped when she stopped, letting go of her hand. "What do you mean?"_

"_I can't seem to be left alone, trouble always find me. I knew as a kid that I was going to die young because of it, and I am."_

Angel couldn't believe how quickly she had drifted into sleep. She rose from her spot on the couch, walking over to the intercom thinking it was Maureen. "Mo is that you?"

Collins sighed out loud, glad that she was alright. "Ang, it's me."

Angel backed away from the intercom, not ready to face him. "Collins, I can't do this right now. I just can't…face you."

"Angel, I don't want to have this conversation with you over this intercom please let me come up."

The earnest voice poured into Angel's ear, melting into her heart. She loved that man; there wasn't a doubt about it. There was no way she could deny him anything after all that she'd done to him.

Collins quickly opened the door, flying up the stairs as fast as he could to the apartment which was open, waiting for him.

There she sat her expression a mix of dread and embarrassment.

"Hi babe."

She looked up at him. He wasn't angry; he didn't even have the same expression he did earlier. All she saw was love. "Tom…please don't act like this isn't hurting you."

"I'm not and it does. But God Angel…I love you so much more." The professor walked over to her pulling her to her feet. "Kiss me."

Angel couldn't believe him. He forgave her. "Tom, you still love even after I did…what I did…I can't believe that."

Collins warmly smiled at her, taking her face into his worn hands. "I love you Angel. I forgive you."

At this, Angel bursted into tears muffling her sobs with her hand as Collins held onto her tightly as her knees buckled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. The two stood in the middle of the living room, kissing each other fervently as Joanne watched, tears streaming down her cheeks aching for Maureen but most of all Maureen's kiss. Would she and Maureen ever be like them? Somehow, in the back of her mind, she knew they'd never be that way. Not with the way they held grudges and held their own stubbornness close to them.

Roger boarded the last train of the night, looking back at his beloved city passing him. He'd leave, wouldn't come back. After all that had happened, he figured he should leave. It was better for everyone. Laying his head back against the seat, the rocker silently cried for the life that he had lead when he was younger and even now. Never did he ever live up to the good and right thing, it was always the exact opposite with nothing good ever coming from it.

Mark picked himself up, angry for destroying the footage that he threw. He picked up the pieces getting a glimpse of Roger's open bedroom door hating him for leaving, but most of all leaving him alone in this huge loft. Alone. That's all he ever be, with nothing or anyone to show for it.

"You come home now." Collins said as he wiped away tears from Angel's flushed cheeks with his rough thumb. She nodded to him as she grabbed her things, glancing at Joanne who watched the floor dejectedly, like an abandoned child. Collins took her Angel by her hand, leading her toward the subway as she stayed quietly with him. "I never loved him like I do you Tom, but I did love him."

Collins sighed, "I know Angel. He loved you too; I could see it in him." He held her closer to him, not letting her go again. "But we'll be fine Angel, we'll only grow from this. I need you girl."

"I need you Tom, please forgive me."

"Done."


End file.
